Dwa kolory
by Kasyntia
Summary: Koniec roku 1917 przynosi Finlandii niepodległość, natomiast już rok 1918 rozpoczyna wojna domowa. Podzielony kraj trawi najbardziej krwawy konflikt w historii, a sam Timo jest tak blisko szaleństwu, jak to tylko możliwe.


Tego dnia młode, niedawno odrodzone Cesarstwo Niemieckie spotkało żałosnego człowieka. Miał coś powyżej metra sześćdziesiąt wzrostu i całą swoją osobą zdawał się rozpaczliwie dążyć do sprawiania lepszego wrażenia, niż pozwalałaby na to jego mało imponująca aparycja. Rzesza nie spotykał się z nim po to, by dawać się oszukiwać, lecz po to, by oceniać. I oceniał.  
Zaczął metodycznie. Od pierwszego wrażenia. Składały się na nie przede wszystkim: pustka w okolicach, gdzie powinna być głowa jeszcze-nieznajomego oraz speszony uśmiech, na który Ludwig natrafił dopiero po chwili, gdy już opuścił nieco wzrok.  
Rzesza umiał słuchać jak nikt. Z wyuczoną, wypracowaną cierpliwością, pozwalającą na dokładne rozpracowanie mówiącego. Fin nie podnosił głosu. Wydawało się, że nie bardzo panuje nad słowami.  
- Ch-chodzi o tę pomoc dla was. Bo mamy chętnych. Będziecie ich szkolić na ten wasz sposób? Bo my za bardzo nie wiemy, jak się to tego zabrać. W ogóle. – Chłopaczek doszedł do sedna rozmowy po ponad dwudziestu minutach. Niemiec był mu za to głęboko wdzięczny. Rzesza umiał czytać, a twarz rozmówcy zdradzała wiele, jakimś sposobem blisko tyle, ile sam właściciel, co było bardzo trudne, ale widocznie nie niemożliwe. To śmieszne, rosyjskie księstewko w ciągu ledwie pół godziny zdążyło się uśmiechnąć na dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy sposoby, zmarszczyć brwi na dziewięć oraz zrobić kilka trudnych do zaklasyfikowania min, które Ludwig wstydziłby się powtórzyć nawet, gdyby był pewien, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu.  
- My wiemy, jak. - Ludwig skinął powoli głową. To potaknięcie było starannie i perfekcyjnie bezosobowe. Trzeba było dużo czasu, by się go nauczyć.  
Ta rosyjska drobnica zaserwowała światu następny uśmiech. Cesarstwo nie mógł się zdecydować, czy to był jeden z już widzianych, na przykład numer piętnasty, czy jakiś zupełnie nowy. Może różnił się od piętnastki drobnym, niewidocznym na pierwszy rzut oka szczególikiem. Ludwig miał zamiar do tego dojść.  
- T-tak, wiem, wiem. Dlatego właśnie do was się z tym zwracamy. Bo wy macie doświadczenie. – Ludwig dla zabawy policzył w myślach, ile jemu słów byłoby potrzeba do wyrażenia tych samych treści. Wynik zadowolił go na tyle, że pozwolił sobie na lekkie uniesienie kącików ust.  
- Możecie nam pomóc. Wyszkolimy was.  
Chłopak milczał przez chwilę, jakby prostota tego zdania go onieśmieliła. Rzesza umiał jednak obserwować na tyle dobrze, by zauważyć w oku rozmówcy błysk, który mógł być szaleństwem. I przy odrobinie szczęścia miał szansę też zostać przez Ludwiga odpowiednio wykorzystany przeciwko Rosji.  
Rzesza umiał kalkulować. Może sama trzymilionowa Finlandia nie była najbardziej imponującym polem walki dla niemieckich i rosyjskich wpływów, lecz zawsze mogła być tą odrobinką, która przeważa szalę. Szczególnie teraz, kiedy cała Europa trwała w straszliwym napięciu u progu czegoś, co wkrótce nazwane zostało Wielką Wojną, a nazwę tę porzuciło dopiero, gdy jakieś dwadzieścia lat później Stary Kontynent strawiła kolejna pożoga.

Tego dnia Cesarstwo Niemieckie nie spotkał żałosnego człowieka, gdyż ten umierał wiele kilometrów od wysp Alandzkich.  
Wiosna, która nadeszła w marcu 1918 roku była biała. Ta biel jednak niewiele wspólnego miała z jasną szatą simberowskiego anioła, czy olśniewającym w blasku słońca kryciem strzelistych dachów cerkwi świętego Aleksandra Newskiego. Ponieważ Biel wiosny tego roku była więcej niż kolorem. Była myślą. Ideą. Potrafiła przybrać jednak zaskakująco materialne kształty i popchnąć do czynów, których świadomość długo nie będzie dawała spać. W tym Biel nie różniła się wcale od swojej siostry Czerwieni. Obie także z równą radością rozrywały Finlandię od środka.  
Linia biegła gdzieś od piaskowo jasnego, nadbałtyckiego Pori, przemykała po łuku obok przemysłowego Tampere, przecinała jezioro Päijänne, omijała Kouvolę, niemal muskała Viipuri, by gładko dotrzeć do gęstych, cienisto zielonych karelskich lasów. Przez tę granicę można było przekroczyć ot tak, nawet jej nie zauważając. Nie wyciosano jej w drewnie, nie wyryto w skale. Ale to umowność i niestałość były tym, co czyniło ją niebezpieczną. Biel nie mogła długo współistnieć z Czerwienią. Z początkiem 1918 roku rzuciły się sobie do gardeł, rozpoczynając najbardziej krwawy konflikt w historii Finlandii.

_Kiedy zdarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy, nie myślał nic. Ciężko o złożone myśli, gdy zaciska się zęby, gorączkowo próbując nie wrzeszczeć z bólu.  
Powietrze było zimne jak w samym piekle i łzawiły od niego oczy. W olśniewającej chwili absolutnego umierania Timo dostrzegał każdy szczególik oblodzonego bruku, podczas gdy nieskończona nienawiść do samego siebie odbierała mu dech.  
Nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, że jeszcze chwilę temu był w stanie uśmiechać się, rozmawiając o jakichś codziennych drobiazgach. Teraz tamten moment dzieliło od tego tysiąc odmierzonych czystym cierpieniem lat. _

Na wiosnę Biel wkroczyła do czerwonego Tampere, a Fin odkrył, że piekło nie potrzebuje wielu dekoracji. Wystarczy mu śmierdząca stęchlizną piwniczna klita i odrobina zimowego światła, sącząca się przez szpary zabitego deskami okna.  
Nienawidził się za to, że musi czuć wszystko. Że jeśli kula wystrzelona przez Białego wwierca się w ramię Czerwonego, to Timo ma ochotę krzyczeć jednocześnie i z bólu, i z radości. I że między tymi dwoma uczuciami nie ma rozgraniczenia. Oba równie nagłe, równie prawdziwe, równie silne. Razem ogłuszały, obalały na kolana, kazały wyć. Wrzeszczeć do zdarcia gardła. A tego robić nie było wolno. Nie, kiedy czerwone Tampere stawało się też czerwonym i krwawym Tampere.  
Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Walczył już ze Szwedami, Duńczykami, Rosjanami, Polakami, Litwinami, ale okazało się, że to Finowie są najgorsi.  
…A teraz mordowali się na ulicach miasta. I Fin był jednocześnie tym, który zabija i tym, który umiera. I tak wciąż, co chwila, bez końca. Ginął na mnóstwo sposobów. Podziurawiony kulami, rozpruty nożem, przebity prętem zbrojeniowym, z rozharataną czaszką, z wykrwawienia, z wychłodzenia, ze zmiażdżoną piersią. I jednocześnie to on był tym, który strzela, rozcina, przebija, rozbija, zostawia, miażdży.  
Czasem budził się jednym z nich. To były chwile wybawienia. Przez moment świat stawał się cudownie prosty, ograniczony do „nas" i „ich". To było piękne. Timo nagle doskonale wiedział, kim jest i był jedyny. Ten drugi, czy Biały, czy Czerwony nie istniał.  
…A potem świat znów przewracał się na nice w kaskadzie bólu.  
_  
Tak, Rzesza się nie mylił, Finlandia potrafił się uśmiechać na wiele sposób. Jednak takiego uśmiechu, jaki wykrzywił fińskie wargi, gdy Timo był już w stanie spójnie myśleć, nikt jeszcze nie widział. Przynajmniej nie Pekka, a znał go od dwunastu lat. To całkiem sporo jak na tego typu znajomość.  
Ten dziwaczny, niecodzienny uśmiech był niemal koci. Ledwie, ledwie dotyczył lekko zmrużonych oczu, w zasadzie opierając się na samym tylko wygięciu ust, odrobinę odsłaniającym zęby.  
- Pekka… - Finlandia przyjął oferowaną przez mężczyznę dłoń. Na nogach stanął zaskakująco pewnie, zupełnie, jakby chwilę wcześniej nie omdlewał z bólu. – Z-zdaje mi się, że się coś większego stało – powiedział to radosnym, rozćwierkanym głosem, którym równie dobrze można by wygłosić uwagę o pięknej pogodzie.  
Nie było mu tak lekko od dnia ogłoszenia niepodległości. Pierwszej w historii. Grudniowej, niebiesko-białej niepodległości, upajającej jak sama wolność. To było tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie był sobą tak naprawdę. Jakby nie słyszał, nie widział, nie odczuwał. A potem wszystko stało się tak wyraźnie jego. Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Błękitne oka jezior, wpatrzonych w dalekie niebo, za dnia jak obsypane brokatem, nocą pełne smolistej ciemności. Pachnące igliwiem, ciemne lasy, „podpalane" rokrocznie przez oszałamiającą_ ruskę _– lapońską jesień. Ach, i ludzie, oczywiście, ludzie. W miastach, w domkach jak kolorowe pudełka, w rozrzuconych po równinach wsiach, w malutkich, nadmorskich miasteczkach. Ludzie gotowi ogłosić niepodległość, by chwilę później skłócić się na tyle, aby już na progu nowego roku 1918 rozlać bratnią krew.  
Pekka nie był człowiekiem, którego łatwo wystraszyć. Kiedyś, dawno temu, przystawiono mu pistolet do głowy. I potem to już niczego się nie bał. Metaliczny pocałunek wylotu lufy uświadomił mu, jak niewiele jest w życiu rzeczy wartych strachu. Jednak widok uosobienia własnego narodu, uśmiechniętego i nie-uśmiechniętego, wzbudził w mężczyźnie pewien dreszcz. Pekka przypomniał sobie wyraz oczu tego drugiego, tego, który zginął zbyt wcześnie, by móc pociągnąć spust. Teraz mężczyźnie zdało się, że czuje na sobie tamto spojrzenie dawno umarłego człowieka, śpiącego gdzieś daleko pod piachem obcego kraju.  
- Coś większego? – spytał Pekka, odwracając wzrok na senny, mglisty, poranny krajobraz uliczki.  
Timo pokiwał powoli głową.  
- Coś pękło. Bardziej. Bo pękało od dawna. Po troszku. Ale teraz… - Nie wiedział, jak opisać to uczucie. Niektóre rodzaje tkanin trzeba lekko naciąć, by potem móc je rozedrzeć do końca. Nacinanie trwało miesiącami i można było do niego przywyknąć. W którymś momencie jednak pociągnięto za oba kawałki tkaniny i…  
…i oto Finlandia znalazł się po tej białej stronie.  
_  
Nawet nie był akurat komunistą, gdy go znaleźli.  
Z chwilą, gdy wdarli się do piwnicy, napotkali tam człowieka, który bywał Czerwonym i z tego bywania zostało mu sporo. Na przykład mundur. Tyle wystarczyło.  
W Tampere do niewoli dostało się kilkanaście tysięcy ludzi. Timo był jednym z nich.  
_  
Bardzo szybko pozbył się złudzenia, że jest jedynym.  
Jeszcze tego samego wieczoru ból zakradł się do Finlandii przed snem i pokazał, że nic nie było tak proste, jak to się Timo zdawało. Miał dwie różne stolice. Nie, nie na raz. Raz jedną, raz drugą.  
Do Helsinek przywykł już dawno. Były jasne, młodziutkie, motyle, ruchliwe. Teraz jeszcze czerwone jak umierające na jesień liście.  
Vaasę czuło się inaczej. Nie gorzej. Inaczej, po prostu. Biało. Trudno się było do tego przyzwyczaić, ale Timo nie miał wyboru.  
Leżał na wznak, z dłonią na piersi, starając się wyczuć przyspieszone bicie serca. Morelowe od ciepłego światła nakrytej abażurem lampy niknęły w mroku zalegającym kąty pod sufitem.  
Helsinki. Vaasa. Dwa miasta rozrzucone na bałtyckich wyspach._

Rzesza nie spotykał żałosnego człowieka na tyle długo, że zaczął się niepokoić.  
Żałosność bywa swoistym darem. Pozwala na bycie niedostrzeganym. Daje też możliwość cichej, bezimiennej śmierci. Ludwig był tego świadom, dlatego mógł się niepokoić. Jakby nie patrzeć – żałosny człowiek przydawał się tylko żywy. Jako trup nie miał żadnego sensu bytu.  
Na północy wiosna trwa tyle co westchnienie. Otwiera skute lodem jeziora, przesyca wodą ziemię, zmieniając drogi w błotniste bajora.  
W szerokiej, zamkniętej tylko przez horyzont krainie nie trudno zgubić jednego, małego, żałosnego człowieka. Finowie jednak, jak Ludwig się przekonał, byli uporządkowanym narodem. Prawie, prawie germańskim, pod tym względem.  
- Brakuje wam kogoś – powiedział Rzesza rzeczowym, spokojnym głosem na spotkaniu z Mannerheimen – dowódcą Białych i, jak się okazało – bystrym człowiekiem. – Wszystko szybciej się uspokoi, gdy go będziecie mieć u siebie.  
_  
Wiele osób wstępowało do Czerwonej Gwardii. Rewolucjoniści obiecywali równość, której perspektywa zdała się kusząca zarówno robotnikom jak i chłopom. Może przez ostatni wiek Finlandia stała się kilkakrotnie bogatsza, niż była pod panowaniem szwedzkim, ale jednocześnie drastycznie pogłębiły się pewne różnice. Kiedyś wszyscy byli tak samo biedni. Teraz już niekoniecznie.  
Z początkiem wojny Timo chyba częściej czuł się komunistą niż konserwatystą. Może stało się tak, gdyż _Suomen sisällissota_ zastała go w robotniczym, przemysłowym Tampere. Jednak już wkrótce okazało się, że o walce nie może być mowy, bo jedynym, na co może pozwolić sobie kraj rozdzierany na pół, było trwanie. Powolna, żałosna egzystencja, wypełniona czekaniem na kolejne odwrócenie stron. Dopóki Timo starczyło sił, przesuwał się wraz z linią frontu. Wycofywał się po cichu, z umysłem wciąż zawieszonym na skraju szaleństwa. Nigdy wcześniej nie znalazł się tak blisko tego pierwotnego, wczesnego stanu, gdy wtedy-jeszcze-nie-Timo był niewiele więcej niż duchem, który śni zbyt dużo o byciu człowiekiem.  
Czuł się tak straszliwie, nieskończenie bezbronny. Wobec zbyt silnych, skrajnych uczuć, które jakby były i nie były jego, lecz pragnęły władać nim niepodzielnie i absolutnie._

Któregoś dnia młode, wciąż walczące w Wielkiej Wojnie Cesarstwo Niemieckie, spotkało ponownie żałosnego człowieka. Miał zaszczute, ostre spojrzenie i za wszelką cenę próbował ustać prosto. Ale to był on, bez dwóch zdań. Jego żałość była niepowtarzalna. Ale Rzesza nie spotkał się z nim po to, by go rozpoznać, a aby mu pomóc. I pomógł.  
Sam był młody, a zarazem stary. Miewał wiele imion. Dzięki temu dużo wiedział o ich zmianie i cierpieniu, jakie się z tym wiązało.  
Przedtem opowiadano Ludwigowi, że Finlandia chyba oszalał. Że potrafił zwijać się z bólu, by zaraz wstać i zacząć całkiem składnie rozmawiać. Że czasem mówił po fińsku z obcym akcentem. Że bardzo starał się sprawiać dobre wrażenie. I że mu to nie wychodziło. Że zachowywał się, jakby był dwoma osobami na raz. I jakby tych dwóch ludzi się wzajemnie nienawidziło.  
Rzesza zgadzał się z Białymi, co do tego, który Finlandia był bardziej przydatny.  
Właściwie, gdy Timo stanął przed nim, Ludwig zastanawiał się, jak rozpoznać, czy to na pewno komunista. Coś w spojrzeniu? W skrzywieniu ust? W linii ramion? Rzesza szukał podobieństw, aby przypadkiem nie popełnić błędu. Nie chciałby przypadkiem uszkodzić sojusznika. Nie o to chodziło, by zniszczyć zwycięską Białą Finlandię.  
Rzesza słuchał, a Fin milczał. Tak, jak to ten mały, twardy, uparty naród potrafi. I Ludwig przypomniał sobie, że kiedy ostatni raz widział żałosnego człowieka, ten mówił. Ciągle i nieprzerwanie. A wtedy był…  
Rzesza miał pewną rękę. I naprawdę proste zadanie.  
Szczęknął zamek, a Czerwień obryzgała bieloną wapnem ścianę.


End file.
